Magical Adventures
by alria13F
Summary: Can Ally Mari and her friends save the world from a fallen Angel?


_**Magical Adventures **_

_**Chapter one**_

_**The discovery of the elements**_

Hi my name is Ally Mari Figueroa, and I'm just a normal 16 year-old girl, well if you would call having some paranormal powers than yeah just a normal 16 year-old girl. Sometimes I wish I knew that i was going to be an empath and have the ability to control the four elements.

lets start with my socially awkward life. It all began when me ans my best friends Ashley, Melissa, Angie, and Maria were heading towards the store to buy some snacks.

''Hey ally want some chips'' Angie said when we got inside the store, she was heading straight towards the chip section

''Um, sure get some Hot Fries!'' I yelled,as i was heading towards the school supplies

'' Okay!'' Angie said

" Hey Ally, what are you going to buy?" Ashley asked me, i jumped by surprise because i didn't know that she was behind me

''Oh im going to buy a monster and a spiral notebook, and you?" I asked her grabbing a black spiral notebook

* The same but maybe not the Monster maybe I will get a Coke'' Ashley said as she grabbed a purple spiral notebook

''Oh purple' of course you would'' I said

'' Yeah'' Ashley said sticking her tongue out at me. I laughed, and we started to head towards towards the freezer section to get our drinks. After that we headed towards the register I noticed that Maria also got a spiral notebook and a monster, Angie got two bags of Hot Fries and an Arizona, and Melissa got some chocolate and a soda. We payed and started to head to my house, when we got to my house it was empty.

'' I guess your dad isn't home, neither are your brothers' Ashley said entering the house

''Yeah, i think they are still at school'' i said heading upstairs to my room

''Oh what do they do again?' Maria asked when we all got inside my room

'' Well my dad is a professor in college, my older brother Javier is a senior in college. my other older brother Francisco is a freshmen in college and my little brother Max is a freshmen in high school'' I told them while eating some Hot Fries

'' Oh that's cool'' Melissa said

'' Yeah' it is'' I said as I took a sip from my Monster

The next day i went to school walking, because my brothers left early and i woke up late so i was in a hurry. Luckily my dad made me lunch and my breakfast was on the table so i ate it and headed towards school. On the way towards school I felt a warm breeze, like fire around me followed by water cooling it down. After that i felt the earth under my feet' like fresh cut grass under me, then the air came towards me, it swirled around me making me feel happy.

I got to school and I noticed my friends. they all seem confused and I asked

'' Is something wrong?''

'' I know this is weird but did anyone feel a warm breeze like fire surrounding you?'' Melissa asked

''No' they girls all said

''I-I did!' i said looking at them

''Really?'' they all asked in a high-pitch voice

''Um... Yeah I also felt water cooling it down and fresh cut grass under me and the air came towards me, all gentle and calm'' I told them. they all looked shocked

'' Well that whats happened to us'' Maria, Angie, and Ashley said

'' Really?'' I asked in a high-pitch voice

'' Yeah, I felt the grass on my feet, the smell of it swirled around me and i felt connected to the Earth'' Maria said

'' I felt the water swirling around me, I felt like if i was able to control it and it felt nice, it kinda smelled like the ocean' Angie said

''Well for me i felt the air lift me up and then it swirled around me and i also felt that i could control it" Ashley said

i looked at them in shock and they all looked at me still confused and Ashley said " Let me guess that also happened to you as well" i nodded and smiled at them.

'' Well this was a strange morning'' Melissa said as we headed to our bench, we all agreed with her and sat down

" Well first of all it was kinda creepy, but you know it feel like it was meant for us" Ashley said after taking a bite out of her sandwhich.

" Yeah it was" I said while drinking some of my orange juic. I noticed that they all nodded in agreement

When school was over we all met at my locker and Melissa said " well i think we should try calling them"

"But lets wait till everyone leaves." Angie said

" What about we all just head to my house, my dad and brothers won't be there till 6 o'clock" I said and they agreed. We all went to our lockers to get our textbooks and we started heading to my house. When we got to my house i said**  
** " okay we are here Melissa"

" Finally!" Melissa said throwing her backpack on the couch. We all giggled and Ashley said " Im guessing Melissa is desprate to know if we do have the ability to control the elements"

" haha okay shall we try them now?!" Melissa said with excitment. We all nodd in agreement

"Oh i read online that we have to form a circle." Maria said

"Oh okay." Angie said

We all formed the circle and then Maria said "I also read online that we have to call the elements in this order : Air, Fire, Water, and Earth" We all looked at each other and nodded

" Air! comes towards me if i have your power!" Ashley said as she lifted her arms calling the element. we all gasped because we all felt a gush of wind enter the room

' Fire come towards me if I have your power!" Melissa said as she lifted her arms calling the element. we all gasped because we all felt the room get hot

" Water come towards me if I have your power!" Angie said as she lifted her arms calling the element, we all gasped because we felt a cool wave of water enter the room

" Earth come towards me if I have your power!" Maria said as she lifted her arms calling the element, we all gasped because we felt the smell of freshly cut grass enter the room

"Air, Fire, Water, and Earth come to me if i have your power!" I said as i lifted my arms calling the elements, we were almost in tears because I had the power of all the elements.

we all screamed with excitment and i said " i think we should keep this to ourselves"

"Yeah, we should and we also should use these powers for good" Maria said as we all sat down on the couch and we all smiled at each other and agreed.

_**Chapter two**_

_**The new students**_

" Ally! your going to be late!" my older brother Javier yelled from across the hall  
I woke up and looked at the clock. I screamed and rushed towards my closet to change and do my hair. I got my backpack and hat and went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
" Good morning." I said as I sat down  
" Morning Ally." my older brother Francisco. said after taking a sip of his orange juice  
" Morning big sister." my little brother Max said with a smile  
"Late morning, monster" Javier said as he took a bite of his pancake  
"It's GOOD MORNING!" I said slamming my hands on the table  
" Now, hurry up and eat or your all going to be late." my dad said taking a seat next to me.  
I finished my pancakes and juice, I put on my skates and headed towards school.

On the way towards school, the wind came towards me and made me company, once I got to school I said in a whisper  
"Thank you Air, you may go now"  
I entered the classroom and I saw my best friends : Ashley, Melissa, Maria, and Angie talking I walked up to them and said  
"Morning girls!"

"Morning Ally." they all said in union. The bell rang and class started, after the teacher took attendance he said  
"Students we have some new students coming in, they are transfer students from Mexico, please come in." the teacher said motioning to five guys to enter the room.

As the five guys entered the room, the teacher said "students, these are your new classmates, their names are Alex Hernandez, Kiono Servin, Juanky Velasco, Alan Marinez and Antonio Gonzales." They all waved hi to everyone and smiled. Then the teacher said " you guys can sit behind those five girls over there." As he pointed to us and we looked back and notice an empty table. They started to walk towards us and they all stare at us n we smiled.

Once class was over, me and my best friends headed towards our lockers when we notice that the new guys were following us. We stopped walking and turned around to face them, then I asked  
"Hi, how are you guys?"  
"We are good and you guys?" Alan said, he was tall and his hair was a dark brown color, his eyes were a dark brown, and he was wearing a dark blue V-Neck T-shirt, with some black jeans and a pair of dark blue converses.  
We smiled and waved at them, then Ashley asked  
"How are you liking this school?"  
"It's pretty good." Antonio said, he was short, his hair was a dark black brown color, his eyes were a dark brown, and he was wearing a red plaid shirt with some black jeans and some black converses.**  
**"Thats good" Melissa said  
"Yeah" Alex said, he was a little taller than Antonio, his hair was black, his eyes were a dark brown, and he was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a black hoodie and some dark blue jeans, and with some dark blue converses.  
"Thanks" Maria said with a smile**  
**"what do you guys do around here?" kiono said with a smile, he was a litle taller then Antonio and Alex, his hair was curly and black, his eyes were a dark brown, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a red hoddie,he also had some dark blue jeans with some dark blue converses.

"Um.. Well we mostly go to the store and buy some snacksduring lunch, want to come with us?" Ashley asked them while we started to walk towards the front gate **  
**"Sure" they all said in union. We giigled and smiled at them, they smiled back. then we started to walk towards the store, i noticed that this was a start of a new friendship.

_**Chapter three**_

_**The guy's powers**_

"Ally! I heard my name being called  
"Ally! Please open you eyes!" the same voice said  
"Who are you?" I asked  
"Some one who has always been with you, Ally open your eyes" the voice said  
I did as the voice told me, I opened my eyes and noticed that I was on a bed, it looked like if i was at the hospital, I looked around and saw that all of my friends were there. They all looked shocked and glad then I asked  
"W-what happened?"  
" Thank goodness your okay" Maria said, I noticed that she was crying  
" You got us so scared! I almost thought you were going to die!" Melissa said, as she ran towards me and started to shake me  
"I- I'm fine Melissa! Please stop shaking me!" I said, she stopped shaking me and I sat up straight again and asked  
"Can someone please tell me what happened?"  
" You really don't remeber?" Antonio said with a shocked look on his face  
"I- I really don't , can you please tell me?" I asked  
They all looked at each other in silence and I said  
"Please tell me!"  
Ashley sighed and said  
"You fainted and also you stopped breathing."  
"What!" I yelled  
"Yeah, but the elements brought you back." Alan said  
"Oh." I said  
"Then we rushed you to the hospital because we though it might happened again." Antonio said  
I smiled at them and said  
"Well I guess that I need to thank the elements"  
I looked at my friends and they smiled and formed the circle, we all grabbed each others hand and I said  
"Air, Water, Fire, and Earth come to us, I want to thank you for saving me"  
The elements came and swirled around us, then we all said  
"you guys may go now!"  
When the elements left, I smiled at my friends and I said  
"I love you girls, thank you."  
"We love you to Ally." they all said and hugged me. They turned around and we noticed that guys had their mouths open and we laughed and Ashley said  
"I guess we forgot to send them outside"  
They looked at each other and smiled at us.

The next day I was back at school and I was glad to be back I never liked hospitals.  
"Glad you back Ally" Alex said with a smile  
"Glad to be back" I said smiling back at him"Awww thats so sweet" Ashley said with a giggle  
"Ashley! I missed you!" I said hugging her and then giving her a "its not what you think look". She smiled and i smiled back at her.

Then class started and we all sat down, evryone welcomed me back, when class was over I noticed that the guys were fliding with their hands and looking nervous so i asked  
"Um.. can I help you guys?"  
" There is something we need to show you guys." Alan said  
"What is it?" I asked  
"Not now!, Show us after school." Maria said. I looked at her confused and worried,  
they guys sighed and I took a bite of my apple. Once school was over we all met at the front gate and I said  
" So what is that you guys wanted to show us?"  
"Well.. we have paranormal powers like you guys." Antonio said  
"What! really?" I said, i looked at my friends and they also were suprised  
"Yeah" Kiono said  
"Want to see?" Alex said, we nodded in agreement  
"well lets go to the park then." Alan said

We smiled and started walking towards the park, when we got there we found a bench to put our stuff and then we looked around to see if anyone was watching us. Once the cost was clear the guys formed a line and smiled at us, we smiled back. Then all of the sudden we noticed that one of the guys vanished and Ashley said **  
**"Were is...Kiono?!"

We all looked around for him but we couldn't find him at all. Then we turned to look back at the guys and they didn't even more, and then we noticed that Kiono was back and we all looked suprised and Melissa said **  
**" Were did you go?! We looked everywere for you!" **  
**Kiono just smiled and said **  
**" I have the power to turn invisible, plus i was standing here the whole time."**  
**Me and my friends were still suprised and then Alan said **  
**" My power is to heal people, you can say that im somewhat like an angel" **  
**We smiled and Antonio said **  
**" My power is telaporting." **  
**He was not kidding he telaported from were he was standing to the other side of the street in a flash. We had our mouths wide open and then Juanky said **  
**"My power is senseing evil and moving things with my mind"He moved his messenger bag from the table to him in a blink of eye. We looked at him and we still had our mouths open then finally Alex said**  
**"My power is controling light."**  
** He lifted his hands above him and closed his eyes and said **  
**" Light, come to me!"**  
** Then a big bright light came to him and swirled around him and he smiled and said **  
**" Thank you, you may go now."

They guys just stared at us and laughed and we noticed that we still had our mouths open and we blushed and closed them and we said in union **  
**" Wow, that was awesome!"**  
**"Thank you." the guys said in union. We laughed and then sat down on the bench. **  
**" Since how long have you guys had thses powers?" I asked them**  
**"Well.. its been 6years already and how about you guys?"Antonio asked us. I looked at my friends and we all blushed and said **  
**"Its only been 3months."

They smiled and that made us blush even more, I cleared my throat and said **  
**"Yeah, I think we should be going now." They nodded in agreement and we started heading back home.

_**Chapter four**_

_**I'm an empath?!**_

I was on a castle looking at the beautiful ocean, when a man with beautiful wings came behind me and said,  
"Ally Mari Figueroa?" the man said, standing up  
"Y-yes, who are you?" I asked  
"My name is Roy, I'm your guardian angel."  
"M-my guardian Angel?" I said, blushing.  
His eyes were light dark brown color, his hair was dark brown,he was wearing a plain white t-shirt, with a white leather jacket, also with a pair of white jeans and white converses. He had big white wings on his back that were wide and beautiful.  
"Yes, I came here to warn you." Roy said, as he made his wings go to his back  
"Warn me? About what?" I asked  
"Ally, you and your friends need to be aware that something evil is coming" Roy said looking at me with his beautiful eyes  
"What are we suppose to do?" I asked, blushing and keeping my cool down  
"You guys have to use your powers to stop it" Roy said  
"O-our powers!" I said  
"Yes, I must go now." Roy said, I smiled and looked at him and he pulled me in for a hug and said  
"Be safe my precious Ally." Then he let me go and flew towards the sunset sky.  
I sprung on my bed an looked around, then I put my hand on my forehead an said,  
"Oh great!"

The next day I went walking to Angie's house, I needed to tell her about what happened last night. When I got there I opened the door and I saw that everybody was there, standing in the doorway I asked,  
"W-what are you guys doing here?"  
"Well, Angie said that you wanted to tell us something about a dream you had last night." Antonio said  
"Oh, yeah" I said closing the door and walking towards the couch. Then Alex scooted to his left to make room for me and said,  
"Here you go Ally, come and sit."  
I smiled and said,  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome, so what was the dream about?" he said, after taking a sip of his soda.  
"Well, a man named Roy, he says that he is my guardian angel, and he told me that evil is coming" I said, I looked at my friends and they all looked confused.  
"What type of evil?" Alan asked  
"He didn't say" I said  
"Oh, well that great news" Juanky said in a sarcastic voice. We all laughed and then Angie said,  
"So, what do you guys want to do?"  
We looked at each other an shrugged then Antonio said,  
"Who wants to eat?"  
"Sure what do you guys want to eat?" Ashley said  
"Oh, how about some Panda Express" Alan said, we all nodded in agreement and head to Panda Express.

On the way there I felt a strange feeling, I stopped walking and said,  
"Hey is anyone feeling scared?"  
My friends turned around to face me then Maria said,  
"I am, but how did you know?"  
"I can feel it" I said putting my hand on my heart  
"How is that possible?" Alan asked  
"I don't know" I said.  
"Oh well that's strange." Antonio said  
"Yeah" I agreed, it was strange that I felt the same as Maria. When we got to Panda Express we ate and then headed back to Angie's house.

"I'm going to head home okay" I said as we got closer to Angie's house  
"Oh okay then." Angie said  
"I'll walk you home." Alex said, blushing  
"You don't have to do that" I said, also blushing  
"I want to though" he said  
I looked at him and I smiled and said,  
"Okay then" I said blushing. I hugged everyone good bye and then me and Alex started to walk to my house. We were quiet for a while, then I felt nervous and I looked at Alex and I noticed that he was playing with his hands, I giggled an he met my gaze and asked,  
"What's so funny?"  
"You are." I said,smiling at him.  
"Oh really?" he asked, blushing  
"Yeah." I said  
"So.. Ally, do you like having the ability to control all the elements?" He asked with a cute boyish smile  
"Yes, I love it" I told him, blushing by his smile  
"Can you call them right now?" he asked. I nodded yes and we stopped walking and I said in a low voice  
"Air, Fire, Water, and Earth! Come to me!"  
The elements did as they were told, they swirled around us making me feel safe and happy. I noticed that Alex smilingbut that strange feeling came to me again and I just stared at him, and I asked him,**  
**"Are you feeling nervous?"  
"Yes, how did you know?" he said  
"It happened again." I said  
"Oh, I'm sorry." he said, with a sad look in his eyes  
"It's okay don't worry about it and stop being nervous there is nothing bad going to happen" I said. He smiled and said  
"The reason that I'm nervous is because you make me nervous."  
I turned all red and looked at ground for a moment then I looked at him and said,**  
**"Really?". He nodded and we kept on walking then when we got to my house i told him,  
"Thanks for walking me home"  
"Your welcome" he said with a smile. I smiled back and I gasped and said,  
" I forgot the elements are still here, oops" I raised my hands and closed my eyes and said,  
"Air, Fire, Water,and Earth, you may go thank you ." I opened my eyes and smiled at him, he smiled and pulled me in his arm and whispered in my ear, **  
**"See you tomorrow."

He let me go and I nodded and he started walking to his house. I entered my house and went straight to my room. That night, I saw Roy in my dream and I said,**  
**"Hey Roy"**  
**"Hello my precious Ally" Roy said, with his boyish smile. I blushed and said,**  
**"Um... I want to ask you something"**  
**"What is it?" Roy said, sitting down on the edge of the balcony of the castle, I sat next to him and we both looked at the ocean, and I said,**  
**"Well.. today me and my friends we were walking to Panda Express to go and eat and on the way there one of them felt scared and I felt what my friend felt, and then my other friend offered to walk me home and the same thing happened, but this time he was feeling nervous, and I don't know what that meant. Do you know what it means?" He was still staring at the ocean and then his eyes found mine and he hesitated at first then he said," The thing is that your an Empath Ally"**  
**"An Empath? Whats that?" **  
**"An Empath is a person with the paranormal ability to apprehend the mental or emotional state of another individual." **  
**"Oh and is that bad?"**  
**"Well for some people its a curse, for other people its a blessing."**  
**"Okay, I hope its a blessing for me" I said, he laughed and that made me blush. Then he got up and he smiled at me and I smiled back at him, he reached his hand and helped me stand next to him. I hugged him and i said, **  
**" I feel that, that I can be myself around you" **  
**He laughed and said, "same here my precious Ally." He looked at the sunset sky and then down at me, I smiled and said in low voice, **  
**"You have to go, don't you." **  
**He hugged me tighter and ran his fingers through my short thick dark black brown hair, with a sigh he said,**  
**"yes, im sorry." I hugged him and said,"its okay go, I don't want you to get in trouble." He looked at me and smiled, as he released me from his arms, I waved goodbye and he flew into the sunset sky.

_**Chapter five**_

_**The girls new powers**_

"Hey everybody how are you guys?" I asked my friends as I entered the classroom  
" Hi Ally" they all said in union. Then I walked to the table and put my messenger bag down and I noticed that the girls were smiling at me, I sighed and walked over to them.  
"Hey" I said, as I was getting closer to them.  
"Hey, Ally, so tell us what happened" Angie said, pulling me. I smiled and said,  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh come on! You and Alex walked home together!" Maria said, pointing to Alex and the rest of the guys. I blushed and said,  
"Nothing, he just walked me home and that's it"  
"Hm..really?" Melissa said, crossing her arms. I nodded and they gave me a look and I said,"I'm being serious! Nothing happened between me and Alex!". They sighed and Ashley said, "Fine, but you better not be keeping any secrets from us." I rolled my eyes at them and said, "You guys know all my secrets. So trust me, I will come to you if something happens."  
"Okay you better!" Maria said, as we took our seats, "I will" I said, seating down.

When class was over we all headed to the park, on the way there everyone was quiet then I said, " I saw Roy again"  
"Really? What did he tell you?" Angie asked  
"Well, remember that yesterday I was feeling what you guys were feeling?" I said. They all nodded and I continued, "Well he told me that I'm an Empath." They all looked confused and I giggled and said, "Well and Empath is a person with the paranormal ability to appreheand the mental or emotional state of another individual." They still looked confused and I cleared my throat and said in a slow motion voice, " I can feel what you guys are feeling as well" They all said, "Oh, okay." I rolled my eyes at them and giggled.

When we got to the park, we found a bench and sat down. I sighed and said,  
"Thank goodness we are here!" My friends laughed and Ashley said, " You know it's only like 20 minutes from the school to the park right? So how come you looked tired?"  
"For some reason I haven't been able to sleep that much." I said laying my head on the bench.  
"Oh" Ashley said  
"Yeah, oh well." I said, with a yawn.  
"You should get some sleep" Alan said  
"No, I'm good thanks." I said  
Then I got up and walked to the nearest tree and sat down, then I noriced that Antonio was walking towards me and I smiled at him, he waved hi and sat down next to me.

"Hey Antonio what you doing?" I asked him  
"I need to ask you something" he said  
"Sure what is it?" I said, he looked at me then at the grass, and back at me again. He hesitated at first then he said,  
"Do you have feelings for Alex?" I blushed and looked at the ground and then met his eyes, i took a deep breathe and said,  
"To be honest, I really don't know if I do have feelings for him. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, because I just wanted to know thats all." Antonio said, I looked at him and he smiled, then i heard a scream, we quickly rushed back to the bench and I noticed that Angie fainted and her eyes were bleeding.  
"Angie!, Angie! Angie!" Maria, Ashley, and Melissa were crying out her name.  
"What happened!?" I asked. Everyone looked at me and with tears streaming down their cheeks nodded "no". I got on my knees and was next to Angie, I grabbed her and I heard her breathing. I looked up at the sky and whispered,  
_**"Please Roy, if you can hear me, save Angie." **_  
Then Angie gasped and opened her eyes, I hugged her and noticed that her eyes were still bleeding, I got up and lifted my hands and faced West and said,  
"Water come to me and heal Angie's eyes and herself!" The element did as it was told and Angie's eyes were back to normal and the waves of the ocean made strengthen her again.  
"What happened?" Ashley asked Angie while helping her sit down on the bench.  
"I- I saw blood, everywhere!" Angie said, trembling and looking at us with tears streaming down her face.  
"Blood? But how?" Antonio asked, sitting next to her and putting his arms around her. Angie blushed and said,  
"It felt so real, I thought at first it was a dream until I noticed that it wasn't a dream, it was the future!"  
"The future!?" we all said. Angie nodded her head slowly and her gazes went straight to Ashley and I noticed that Ashley's face went paler than usual and I walked over to her and asked,  
"Ash, what's wrong?"  
"Do you see him?" she said, her voice was shaky  
"See who?" Alan said walking over to us.  
"That man over there!" Ashley said, pointing across the street, we all looked and me and Alan said,  
"What are you talking about? There is no one there?"  
"He is walking over here! He says that his name is Bobby." Ashley said, tears coming out of her eyes still pointing at the same place and I said,  
"Ash, please tell me what's wrong?" She looked at me, an I saw in her eyes sadness and the man Bobby, I gasped and Ashley said,  
"Bobby, I'm so sorry for you! I wish that didn't happen to you or your family but your safe now." She walked toward Bobby and hugged him, we all looked confused and Alan said,  
"Ashley, what are you doing?"  
"I'm hugging Bobby and sending him to heaven" Ashley said, hugging herself, no one could see Bobby expect her. Then she fainted and Kiono caught her before she hit the ground. When she opened her eyes she asked,  
"Did I just do that?"  
We all have her confused looks and she got up, Kiono holding her from her shoulder and said,  
"I think I have the ability to talk to the dead"  
I looked at her and noticed that she was right, no one else saw Bobby expect her and myself.  
She smiled and we all laughed, then Maria walked over to us and she was getting pale and I screamed,  
"Maria!" As she fell to the ground, Alan caught her in his arms and I said,  
"Maria?!"  
"I'm okay." she said, as she was still holding on to Alan. I helped her get up and she smiled at Alan who blushed and said,  
"No problem, plus you weren't even heavy." Maria blushed. then she stretched out her right hand and it blew up the tree that was a six feet away from her. we all gasped and looked at her, and then down at her hands.  
"W-what!" Antonio said. Maria smiled and then looked at me, I smiled at her and said,  
"That's amazing."  
Then Melissa stretched her hands forward away from her face and she froze everyone, expect me. I said,  
"Melissa! Oh my goodness How did you so that!"  
"I-I don't know!" Melissa said, as we both walked around our friends who were frozen. I looked at Melissa and said,  
"I think your hands did this!"  
"M-my hands!" Melissa said, looking at her hands. I nodded and said,  
"When you stretched them, they made this, try it again and let's see what happens"  
"Alright" Melissa said, as she stretched her hands forward away from her face. Then everyone unfroze and me and Melissa were gasping with joy and I looked at her and said,  
"You did it!"  
"Nice, I have the power to freeze people and time!" Melissa said, looking at her hands. Everyone had confused looks on their faces and I giggled and said,  
"I think my best friends have new powers! Ashley has the ability to talk and see the dead, Angie has the ability to see the future, Maria has the ability to blow up things with her hands, and Melissa has the ability to freeze time and people."

_**Chapter six- **_

_**The vision that changes everything**_

I was in my room reading one of my favorite book series, HOUSE OF NIGHT SERIES by P.C Cast and Kristin Cast. It was their 6th book AWAKENED. I was so caught into it I didn't even noticed that my friends entered my room. When Ashley cleared her throat and said,  
"Hello? Earth to Ally Mari?"  
"Huh? Oh My Goodness! When did you guys get here?" I said looking up at them and closing my book.  
"We been here for almost ten minutes, and you been reading for three hours! Dam girl is like you go to another world!" Melissa said, sitting down on my bed. I blushed and said,  
"I'm sorry, but you guys should know I love to read books!"  
"Yes we are aware of that, all the teachers at school are aware of that" Angie said, sitting down on my couch.

"We are also aware that you are so into those vampire, and supernatural things" Maria said, taking a seat next to Angie. I smiled and said,  
"He he it's that obvious isn't?"  
"Yeah, plus your little library that you have in your room doesn't scream _**"I love to read and books!" **_Angie said, air quoting the last part. We all laughed and I said,  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"So, has anything new happened?" Maria asked me  
"What?" I said  
"Come on you and Alex are getting closer" Angie said, raising one of her eyebrows  
"Yeah we are just friends" I said, looking at my dark green carpet.  
"Really? just friends?" Maria said, also raising one of her eyebrows. I nodded and sighed and Ashley said,  
"Come on, spill!"  
"Oh okay, maybe I don't know for sure but I'm staring to like him." I said, looking at them and blushing. They all giggled and I blushed even more, and said,  
"So what about you guys?"  
They were all quiet and gave each other a look and I said,  
"Ha so I'm not the only one!"  
"Dam it! i forgot you were an Empath!" Melissa said. I giggled and said,  
"Yeah, it's a blessing. So have you told them?"  
"What do you mean?" they all asked  
"I mean you guys should give them hints" I said, standing up and going to my little library at the corner of my room and putting my book away.

"Okay, I have a feeling that maybe Antonio has a thing for me" Angie said, blushing  
"Maybe, oh come on Angie, he does! They all do!" I said sitting back down on my bed.  
"Again, we all forget that your an Empath!" Ashley said  
I laughed and said,  
"Okay, so Angie how you been?"  
"I been having the same vision over and over again" Angie said, looking all scared  
" Im so sorry Angie, it must be hard to see that vision over and over again" Ashley said, rubbing Angie's shoulder and hugging her. Angie nodded and hugged Ashley back . Melissa smiled and I said,  
"Have you figured out what it means?" Looking at Angie, she nodded no and I sighed and threw myself on my bed, making Melissa jump. I laughed and Melissa frowned at me and I said,  
"Sorry"  
"Okay, we need to figure out what that vision means!" Maria said  
"Yeah, we do" Melissa said, we all nodded in agreement.

Then Angie fainted, and landed on Maria's legs.  
"What are you?! Alex! Alex! Your with him! How did this happened! Alex! Ally is dying! Alex come and save her!" Angie was saying with her eyes closed, bleeding. I felt her pain and I kneeled to the floor crying  
"Ally! you okay?" Ashley said, running towards me and helping me get up  
"Angie is in pain, I can feel it, that vision is strong?" I said in tears and holding on to Ashley's hand  
"Alex don't leave her like this! your good not evil! Alex!" Angie said.

Then Angie woke up and she was sweating, her eyes were filled with dried blood and her face was so pale we all thought she was dead.  
"Angie what happened?" Melissa asked handing her a towel with cold water, she had gotten from the sink downstairs.  
"This vision explains a lot, Alex turns evil!" Angie said, closing her eyes and putting on the towel on her eyes  
"Evil what do you mean?" Maria asked  
"He goes with this creature who I couldn't see" Angie said  
"A creature!" Ashley said  
"Yeah, also Ally dies!" Angie said  
"I die! How?" I said, getting up and sitting down on my bed  
"Alex turns evil and shatters your soul" Angie said switching sides of the towel  
"Oh my goodness" I said  
"This all happens in the future right!" Ashley asked  
"Yeah" Angie said, taking off the towel. Her eyes healed but they were still puffy.  
"Great" Maria said, rolling her eyes  
"Yeah just great" I said with a sigh

Later that night I was dreaming that I was looking outside the castle gazing at the beautiful forest that was a few feet away. When Roy came behind me and I jumped by surprise, I turned around and smiled at him. Then he lifted me up and sat me on the edge of the window, I frowned at him and said,  
"Roy! You know I hate being lifted!"  
"I know" he said with a smirk on his face  
"Put me down!" I yelled punching his shoulders  
"No, you hit me so now you are in time out my adorable Ally" he said, taking my hands and putting them next to my side.  
"Meany! I demand you to put me down!" I yelled  
"Nope" he said and smiled  
"Your mean! come on put me down! please" I said  
"Okay, fine" he said with a sigh  
"Yay! ha you can never win" I said, as he lifted me and put me down  
"Just because your my precious Ally" he said kissing my forehead  
I smiled and walked towards the couch and sat down. Roy followed and sat next to me, he smiled and asked  
"What's wrong?"  
"Oh it's just that Angie had the same vision but this time I felt her pain" I said leaning on him  
"What happened this time?" he asked as he ran his hand through my hair. I sighed and said,  
"Well, this time the vision explained why there was blood everywhere sorta" I said unaware if I want to explain the whole vision to my guardian angel  
"Okay so what happened in the vision" Roy asked making me sit up and look at him. I sighed and said,  
" Well in Angie's vision, he saw Alex turning evil and me dying"  
"Evil?" Roy said  
"Yeah I can't believe I'm going to die" I said in tears  
"No your not, we have to prevent this from happening" Roy said wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead.

I wiped the tears away and let a small giggle come out which made Roy curious and I said,  
"It's funny how my life is a lot like ZOEY REDBIRD FROM THE HOUSE OF NIGHT SERIES, we both have the ability to control the four elements, and our best friends as well have the ability to control one of the elements. the difference between us is that she is a vampire and her life revolves around darkness and light, also around this immortal angel and an evil high presties or how I would refer to her and evil demon like she has a boyfriend who is also her warrior and they are connected for life."  
"Wow so your life sounds like the stories you read" Roy said, holding me tighter  
"Kinda I guess" I said, kissing his cheek  
"What was that for?" he said, blushing  
"That was a thank you kiss for listing to my weird and awkward social life that I have" I said blushing  
"oh well your welcome" he said with a smile  
I smiled back at him and said,  
"So..any advice you can give me?" Roy cleared his throat and looked out the window for a moment, then his eyes met mine again and he said.  
"My sweet Ally Mari the only advice i give you is that _**Darkness doesn't always equate to evil ,just as light doesn't always bring**_ good!" I looked at him confused and asked,**  
**"what do you mean?"He smiled and said,**  
**"you will know when the time comes"  
"Oh" was all I could manage to say

**_Chapter seven- _**

**_The confession_**

I was laying down on my bed looking at the ceiling above me, I was thinking about Roy and what he told me last time I saw him. I sighed and said,  
"What does he mean by that?"  
I got off my bed and walked over to my desk and turned on my _**TOSHIBA WINDOWS LAPTOP**_ and went straight to _**YOUTUBE **_and searched one of my billion favorite rock bands_** RED. **_I click on one of my favorite from them named_** HOLD ME NOW.**_ I press play and started to sing with them

_**Fall asleep to dreams of home**_  
_**Where the waves are crashing**_  
_**The only place I've ever known**_  
_**Now the future has me**_

_**I see the fire in the sky**_  
_**See it all around me **_  
_**I said the past is dead**_  
_**The life I had is gone**_

_**Said I won't give up**_  
_**Until I see the sun**_

_**Hold me now**_  
_**'Til the fear is leaving**_  
_**I am barely breathing**_

_**Waking up and letting go**_  
_**To the sound of angels**_  
_**Am I alive or just a ghost?**_  
_**Haunted by my sorrows**_

_**Hope is slipping through my hands**_  
_**Gravity is taking hold**_  
_**I said I'm not afraid**_  
_**That I'm brave enough**_

_**I will not give up**_  
_**Until I see the sun**_

_**Hold me now**_  
_**'Til the fear is leaving**_  
_**I am barely breathing**_

_**Crying out**_  
_**These tired wings are falling**_  
_**I need you to catch me**_

_**As I burn**_  
_**As I break**_  
_**I can't take it anymore**_

_**I return to the place where**_  
_**The water covers over everything**_  
_**Rescue me somehow**_

_**Hold me now**_  
_**'Til the fear is leaving**_  
_**I am barely breathing**_

_**Crying out**_  
_**These tired wings are falling**_  
_**I need you to catch me**_

_**Hold me now**_  
_**'Til the fear is leaving**_  
_**I am barely breathing**_

When the song was over i got up and went to my closet and took out my messenger bag. I opened it and found my black notebook i bought that day when me and my friends discovered our powers. I opened the notebook and noticed that it was blank, I smiled and went back to my desk and grabbed a pen and started to write inside the notebook  
(A/N: this is one of my songs it's not finished but it's part of it, don't steal! Comment of what you think of it)

_**the dreams I have about you**_  
_**make me wonder if they will come true**_  
_**all the nights we see pass by**_  
_**all the stars that shine in the sky **_

_**tell me that its going be alright**_  
_**tell me that we will make it through the night**_  
_**tell me that you won't leave me alone**_  
_**in this life**_

_**Because I need, I need you in my life **_  
_**I need you to hold me tight**_  
_**I need you to save me from this fight **_  
_**And to tell me that's it's going to be all right**_

I sighed and closed the notebook, I put it to the side of my desk and looked out the window and whispered,  
"Alex"  
Then I got up and went downstairs and saw that my brothers were watching t.v I smiled and went over to them. They saw me walking towards them and they scooted to the side to make room for me, I smiled and sat down and said,  
" What are you guys watching?"  
"Basketball" Max said  
"Awesome who is playing" I said, clapping my hands and jumping up and down  
"Your favorite team" Javier said  
"Lakers?!" I said  
"No, its the Clippers!" Javier said in a sracastic voice  
I frowned at him and crossed my hands over my chest and said,  
"your mean!"  
He laughed and I frowned at him and Fransico said,  
"Yes the Lakers are playing against dad's favorite team"  
"Awesome, who is winning?" I asked now looking at my older brother Fransico  
" Dad's team unfortunately" Max said  
"Awww!" I said  
"Yeah" Max said

I smiled and got up and went to the kitchen, and made some popcorn.  
"Popcorn! thanks sis" Max said as I sat back down and passed the bowl of popcorn to him. I smiled and stuffed a handful of popcorn in my mouth.  
"Oh yeah! let's go Lakers!" I said with a mouth full of popcorn.  
"Calm down Ally" Javier said  
"Sorry" I said blushing and swallowing the popcorn  
"Yeah Lakers won!" I yelled, jumping up and down

The next day I was heading towards Ashley's house, when my iPhone rang I searched for it in my messenger bag. When I found it I noticed that Alex was calling I answered and said  
"Hey Alex what's sup"  
"Hey ally were are you?" he said over the phone  
"I'm almost to Ashley's house is something wrong?" I said  
"No nothing is wrong" he said  
"O h okay" I said, wondering why he was calling me  
"Yeah, so you almost here?" he asked  
"Um...yeah" I said  
"Okay see you soon" he said  
"Um..yeah" I said and ended the call. I put my phone back into my messenger bag and sighed, I was only one block away from Ashley's house and I was getting lonely, so I dicided to call the elemnts  
"Air, Water,Fire,and Earth come to me" I said in a whisper

The elements did what they were told and I felt the a light calm brezze lift up my hair, with a warm heat and soothing it with the waves of the ocean, under my feet I felt the fresh cut grass. I smiled, when I got to Ashley's house I whispered,  
"Thank you Air, Water, Fire, and Earth, you may go now"  
The elements left and I knocked on the door, Maria answered and hugged me, I hugged her back and we both entered and walked to the living room were the rest of the gang was at. I smiled and waved hi to everyone, they waved hi back and Antonio said,  
"Ally, how you been?"  
"I been good, and what about you?" I said, sitting down next to Melissa  
"Same" Antonio said, with a smile  
"Thats good" I said, and smiled back at him  
"Okay so anything new?" I asked  
"No" they all said  
"You sure?" I said raising one of my eyebrows. They all looked at each other and then back at me and smiled. I sighed and said,  
"Remember I'm an Empath"  
They gave each other another look and Angie said,  
"The vision has gotten worse"  
"Really?" I said  
Angie nodded and said,  
"This time I see how you die Ally"  
"H-how do I die?" I asked  
"Well it's hard to explain, but lets just say the person that you love betrays you and that makes your soul die" Angie said  
"Who is that person?" I asked almost in tears

"I couldn't see him" Angie said  
"Great" I said, with a sigh  
"yeah" Angie said  
"So anything with the rest of you?" I asked  
"Well, I asked someone out"Juanky said, blushing  
"Who?" Maria asked  
"Um.. this awesome girl" Juanky said, turning all red  
"What's her name?" we all said  
"Um... Melissa" Juanky said, looking down at the dark brown carpet. Our eyes widen and our mouths dropped open and we all said in union,  
"You and Melissa are going out!"  
Melissa and Juanky both nodded and blushed  
"Thats so sweet" Ashley said  
"When did this happen!" we all said  
"Last week" Melissa said, in a low voice  
"Its been a week!" we all said. Melissa and Juanky looked at each other and then back at us and nodded.

We all still were in shock as we sat back down, and then Ashley, Kiono , Maria, Alan, Angie, Antonio, Melissa, and Juanky all sat together and looked at each other and smiled. I looked at them and I felt happiness and love enter the room and I cleared my throat and said,  
"So im guessing Melissa and Juanky aren't the only ones who are together"  
They all looked at me turning red and nodded, I smiled and said,  
"Well same here"  
They all looked confused and I smiled and walked towards Alex who was in the kitchen getting some drinks for us, I put my arms around him and looked in his eyes, he blushed and I smiled and kissed him. I heard the guys cheer and the girls go _**aww**_ as I kissed him, then I looked at him and he smiled and blushed, I let go of him and turned to my friends who were holding hands and hugging each other. I helped Alex with the drinks and walked back to the living room, were my friends were holding hands and smiling at each other. I sat down next to Alex and rested my head on his shoulder, he kissed my forhead and I said looking at everyone,  
"Im so happy that we are all together"  
"Same here" they all said with a smile


End file.
